My first Dauntless party
by sweetposioncupcake
Summary: Tris goes to a dauntless party to celebrate her for becoming officially dauntless. Rated M. For upcoming lemons in the next couple of chapters!:P
1. Chapter 1

**Hi you guys! I decided to make another Divergent fanfiction! This fanfiction takes place when Tris passes the final test to becoming dauntless. Also, there is no war going on between the factions. Dauntless and Erudite never had an argument or anything. And Al is not dead. I didn't want him to be dead in this fanfiction because I thought it would be more interesting. And he also passed the final** **test.**** So ya I hope you guys like it! I did rate it M. because in the** **upcoming**** chapters there will be lemons. Please enjoy and leave a nice review!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

I'm at Christina's apartment getting ready for the dauntless party that happens once a year when the initiates pass the final test. I honestly don't want to go to this party because Peter, Drew, and Al will be there. But knowing Christina, and how big this party is gonna be, I have to go. Not because I want to but because Christina is making me. I was in her bathroom getting ready when she walked in.

"Trisss." She said in a happy voice. She walked over to me.

"What?" I say smiling.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." I say. I stand straight up and almost fall over in the heels I'm wearing. She made me wear a black dress that was strapless and was above the knee. It wasn't too far above the knee, but it was to the point to where it looked short. I was wearing black eyeliner and mascara that made my eyes smaller. My bra was a push up bra and made me look like I actually had boobs. My hair was straight down and wasn't in a ponytail like it usually was. I definitely am not abnegation anymore.

"You look sexy!" Christina said smiling.

"Um.. thanks I guess." I said looking down at my outfit. We smiled at each other and then Will walked in.

"Hey are you guys ready to go?" He said looking at me and Christina.

"Yess will." Christina said laughing. We walked out of her apartment heading to the party.

* * *

We got there and saw tons of people. It was a party for dauntless initiates but when a rumor gets out in the dauntless compound that there's a party, everyone has to go.

We walked around looking at everything. The room was dark with strobe lights, tables covered in beer, People dancing and tons of food. We walked around staring at everything when Will turned around and smiled at us.

"I think were gonna have fun." Will said pointing over at the table with beers on it. Me and Christina both laughed.

"Will you don't need that." Christina said giggling.

Will and Christina kept talking as I kind of lost train of thought. I looked around the room and saw Peter in a corner surrounded by his friends. He didn't look at me thank god. I kept looking around the room and saw Al near one of the tables talking to Drew, which isn't surprising to me that their friends considering they both tried to kill me. I keep looking around the room and see Four talking to some of the other dauntless leaders. He looks funny because hes drunk. Hes talking to some of his friends and I look the other way. I could tell that as soon as I looked the other way he looked at me. I turned away pretending I didn't see him, but he gets up and walks over to me anyways. I try to walk away but he grabs me by the arm.

"Hey Tris." He says in a drunk voice.

"Hey." I look at him. He looked normal like he does everyday except for the fact that he smells like beer.

"You look different." He said looking at my dress.

"Yeah, I kinda didn't have a choice if I wanted to wear it or not." I said.

"So what are you doing here tonight?" He says looking down at the floor.

"I don't know, I really didn't want to come tonight but Christina made me." I said looking up at him. He nodded his head.

"I wasn't really planning on coming but I have to due to being a dauntless leader." Four said. "I have to chaperon because somebody might get in a fight or something." Four said smiling.

"Yeah." I said smiling back a little. Four seems really funny when hes drunk. It almost seems like hes not the scary person I met on the first day I joined dauntless.

"Well I'm gonna go to get something to drink." I said looking at Four.

"Your going to drink beer?" He asked in a deep voice.

"No, I just want something to drink besides beer." I replied. I walk over to the table and stood beside Will who was chugging a beer.

"You having fun there?" I asked smiling. He stopped chugging and looked at me.

"Yeah, this tastes really good." He said continuing to chug. I smiled and got some soda that was on the table.

"Hey do you know where Christina went?" I asked looking around for her.

"Ya, I think she said she was going to the bathroom." He said, beer dripping down his face.

I started to walk over towards the bathroom when someone grabbed my arm. Al.

"I thought I told you to never come near me." I said getting angry with him.

"I know, but I want to talk to you and if you don't like what I have to say then you don't ever have to talk to me again." He said. I could tell he was gonna cry if I didn't talk to him so of course I had to.

"Okay." I said in an annoyed voice. He grabbed my arm lightly and pulled me out of the room onto the balcony where no one else was.

Four's P.O.V.

I'm talking to Uriah about Tris.

"So you seem to like that new girl, Tris right?" He said drinking his beer.

"You could say that." I said smiling a little.

"Are you guys like dating now?" Uriah asked in a very drunk voice.

"I don't know if were dating or not, but..." My sentence dazed off.

"Oh, I thought that Al guy was her boyfriend." Uriah said.

I thought about it. Tris doesn't like him and she definitely won't after he tried to push her over the chasm.

"Why would you think that they were dating?" I asked him.

"Well because hes with her right now."

I looked at him and tilted my head confused.

"What do you mean?" I said in a deep voice.

Uriah pointed over to Al and Tris. Al was pulling her by the arm heading towards the balcony.

I don't want him near her. He tried to kill her once and he can do it again. I love Tris too much for her to be killed and the thought of him doing it, makes me mad. Theres not one other person here in dauntless that understands me and is as beautiful as she is and Al wants to take her away from me? I'm not gonna let that happen.

"I'll be right back." I said sitting my beer down. I started walking towards the balcony following them.

Tris's P.O.V.

We walked out onto the balcony and he let go of my arm. I looked out at the sky and could see all of the dauntless city.

"So, what do you want?" I said in a mad voice.

"Tris, I just want you to know that I really am sorry. I don't really know why I was mad and tried to push you over the chasm, but I just want you to know that I do love you and... I want to be with you." He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. I stood there shocked. I tried to push away from him but he held my hips so I couldn't move. I broke away from the kiss and tried to run but he pinned me against the railing so I couldn't move. He kissed me down my neck and I tried to push him off again but his grip tightened. I yelled.

"Al get off of me!" I said yelling. He then let go of me. I wondered why he had stopped and looked up. Four punched him in the face and Al fell to the ground. I couldn't tell if he was conscious or not but he was bleeding from his nose.

Four looked at Al, his jaw tightening.

"Don't ever touch her again." Four said. I could tell he was mad. His eyes were dark and his fists were clenched into a ball. He walked over to me and hugged me. He leaned back and his forehead touched mine.

"Are you okay?" He asked me staring into my eyes.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"Come on." He grabbed my hand as we walked off the balcony. His palms were sweaty and his face had the expression angry written all over it.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"My place." He said gripping my hand tighter. I followed him walking back onto the dance floor heading to his apartment.

**That was the end of this chapter. Please leave a nice review and keep reading for more!:D I sha'll be writing more in the next couple of days and yeah. Tell me what I should do in the next chapter!XD **


	2. Drunk people

**Hi you guys! This is the second chapter! It might not be that long but hey, its a chapter. Upcoming lemons in the next couple of chapters! I hope you guys like it and leave a review saying what you want me to do in the next chapter! Enjoy!:P **

Tris's P.O.V.

Four pulls me by my hand across the dance floor heading to his apartment. He pulls me through the crowds of people and won't stop pulling until we reach the exit, even then he still won't let go of my hand. It was kind of hard to see where I was walking because of all the strobe lights and the dark room. We got out of the room and started walking. We walked past the chasm where a couple of drunk people are about Four's age, and see Uriah.

"Hey! Four! My man!" He said. He was obviously drunk and I was kind of worried that he was gonna fall into the chasm if he wasn't careful. His feet stumbled over to us and he stood next to Four.

"Oh hey tris." He said in a drunk voice.

"Hey." I said kind of quietly. He just stared at me for a moment and leaned closer next to me.

"You look really pretty and sexy tonight." Uriah said. I couldn't tell if he meant it or not considering hes drunk.

I blushed and saw four who gave Uriah a death look. Four knew he was drunk but still was mad at Uriah for saying that.

"What? She is." Uriah said in an honest voice. I could tell Four wanted to hit him but didn't.

"Were gonna go now." Four said walking away with my hand.

"Okay if you wanna come back there's plenty of beer!" Uriah said. He grabbed me by my arm and stopped me. I looked over at Uriah and he smiled grabbing my other arm tightly.

"Hey, If you ever want to do anything later, just let me know." He said smiling. Four moved his hand off of my arm and got in front of me so he was facing Uriah. Four's face was red and I could see the veins popping in his neck.

"I know you're drunk, but I will not hesitate to punch you in the face." Four said his fists clenching. "Okay?"

"She doesn't belong to you." Uriah said. "Just saying." Four shot him a glance, Uriah looked scared and walked away. Four pulled my arm and we walked away from Uriah.

We walked until we reached Four's apartment and he opened the door and shut it behind us.

"Is something wrong?" I ask staring into his eyes. He looked at me. I could tell that he was worried.

"Tris, I love you and I want to be with you. The thought of you with another guy... scares me." He said his jaw tightening.

My heart melted. I was speechless. I loved him too and I want to be with him.

"I love you too." I said blushing. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him back tasting beer on my lips and the taste of him. He reached behind me and placed his hands on my lower back holding me. I placed my hands around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. He pushed against my lips with his tongue and I let him in my mouth. We continued making out with each other until we broke away panting for air.

"I should probably go back to my apartment and get some sleep." I say. I don't want to leave him but I don't want to stay the night either and make him sleep on the floor.

I turn to open the door and he closes it looking into my eyes. "You can stay tonight if you want. I can sleep on the floor and you can take the bed." He said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I want to stay but I don't want to take your bed from you." I replied.

"We can share it then?" He asks smiling at me.

I nod. I've never slept in a bed with another guy before but I guess this will be a new experience.

"I'll be right back." Four said smiling. He walked off in his apartment and left me in his living room. I sat down and thought about Christina and Will. They're probably gonna be mad at me for leaving without even telling them. But I didn't really expect to leave either so... they can't be too mad right? I don't think Christina would be mad if I told her Four wanted me to spend the night at his house. She'd probably get really excited and start freaking out or something. Knowing her she'd probably want all of the details of what happened. I heard footsteps and turned around.

"Here. I kind of figured you wouldn't want to sleep in a dress." Four walked over to me and gave me some sweatpants to wear and a baggy shirt.

"Thanks." I say. I personally don't care what I wear to go to sleep as long as its not a dress. I get up to go to his bathroom and get changed.

* * *

After I got changed we were both laying in his bed. I lean my head against his chest and he instinctively put his arm around me. I can feel him stroking my hair lightly.

I smiled.

"Tris?" He asks looking down at me.

I looked up at him.

"Yes?" I say smiling back at him.

"I love you." He murmurs into my hair. My heart skipped a beat and I felt happy.

"I love you too." I say. Four smiles and pulls me closer to him. I could feel the heat radiating off of him and I felt warm and safe. I knew he went to sleep after a few minutes because I could hear him breathing lightly onto my hair. And soon I fell asleep too, pressed against him breathing in his scent.

**That was the end of chapter two! I hope you guys liked it! Leave a nice review and stick around for more! Xoxoxo Sweetposioncupcake:P **


	3. Confusion

**Hey you guys! I'm back with the third chapter! I'm gonna warm you again, lemons in the next couple of chapters! Anyways please leave a review commenting what you want me to do next! Enjoy!:P **

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up with my arm wrapped around something muscular. Four. My eyes flutter open, squinting from the bright light as Four looks down at me his eyes piercing right through my heart.

"Morning beautiful." I look up at him blinded from the light in the window shinning down on us.

"Morning." I say tiredly. He made my heart pound and my stomach drop. He just called me beautiful. I smile at him and he kisses me on the forehead.

"I should go get dressed and take a shower at my apartment." I say quietly staring into his eyes. I don't want to leave this bed but knowing me, I would have laid in this bed for hours with him if I didn't get up now.

"Okay." He says smiling and letting me get up to go back to my apartment.

"Tris," He stands out of bed. I stopped and looked at him. He walks over to me and leans his head against mine, his arms around my hips.

"Meet me in the cafeteria after you're done." He says. I nod and kiss him on the lips. He kisses back and we break away panting.

"I love you." He says caressing my cheek.

"I love you too." I say smiling at him. I let go of him and head out of his door to my apartment.

* * *

After I've taken my shower I get dressed and leave my hair straight down. I put on some eyeliner and brush my teeth. I head out my door of my apartment. I'm walking down the hallway and I see Will.

"Hey." I said stopping to see him.

"Hey." He says back. I know he has a hangover and he looks sick.

"You okay?" I ask. He looks as if hes about to fall over.

He rubs his eyes and yawns. "I think I have a hangover." He says tiredly. He has bags under his eyes and he reeks of beer. I'd never think I've seen him so drunk before.

"Ya I think you do too." I reply giggling a little. He smiles at me.

"Do you know where Christina is?" I ask. I need to find her and tell her about last night, and where I went.

"I think shes down at the cafeteria." Will says.

"Thanks." I reply walking away. I walk past the chasm and the pit reaching the cafeteria. I look around and try to find Christina. I see her talking to Uriah and I walk over there not really wanting to because of last night. I remember Uriah and Four getting in an argument last night, so I don't really know if Four wants me to talk to Uriah but here goes nothing.

"Hey." I say looking at Christina. Her facial expression changed and she instantly looked worried and confused.

"Where did you go last night Tris? Me and Will got worried." She says hugging me.

"Uh, well..." And before I could get anything else out of my mouth Uriah interrupts me.

"She went to Four's apartment." Uriah says with a cocky smile.

I frown and look at Uriah giving him a look. Christina jumps up and down.

"Thats so awesome!" She says holding my hands.

"So, did you guys do anything?" She says in a flirty voice. I looked at her and then Uriah.

"No, I just spent the night and that was it." I say.

"Really?" Uriah says smiling. "With Four being drunk last night I thought for sure you guys would do some fooling around." He says being cocky. I frown at him again and give him an evil look.

"Whats your problem?" I ask looking straight into his eyes. He looks back at me, his face serious now.

"Nothing, I just know that Four's only using you." He says. I was confused. Four wouldn't use me for anything, and if he did what would it be?

"What do you mean?" I ask. I could tell Christina was watching us knowing that something was about to happen. Her face expression went back to worried and she started talking.

"Hey Tris maybe we should go." She says quietly. But I ignore her and look up at Uriah for an answer.

"Hes just using you for sex, so if you want a person who can actually love you, you should come to me-" Before he could get anything else out I saw Four push me gently behind him. He got in front of me and is staring into Uriah's eyes.

"Don't ever say that I would only use Tris for sex. I would never use her that way. I love her and if you ever try to do anything to her I will hurt you." Four said. Uriah had a look on his face.

"You don't own her." Uriah said grabbing me by the arm pulling me towards him. Four grabbed his hand that was on my arm and punched him in the gut. He fell to the floor holding his stomach.

"Come on." Four said wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me with him.

He pulled me with him until we reached the hallway. Four turned around and looked at me.

"Don't listen to him, okay?" He said pulling me in for a hug. His breathing was fast and I knew it was because he was mad.

"Tris?" Four asked his chin mumbling onto my hair.

"Yes?" I say.

"Don't leave me ever. And don't ever talk to him without me there okay?" Four asks stroking my hair.

"Okay." I reply.

**That was the end of chapter three! Hoped you guys liked it and please leave a nice review! :P **


	4. Love and lust

**Hi you guys! This is the fourth chapter! (lol Four.) Anyways, there are lemons in this chapter!:P I hope you guys love it and leave a review please!:P **

Tris's P.O.V.

We stood there hugging each other. I wanted to stay in Four's arms for the rest of my life but that obviously can't happen. We stood there hugging until he leaned back and stared at me. It felt as though I was melting, his eyes were on me and he held my chin up so I was looking at him. He leaned down and softly kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back with more force, this time my tongue going in his mouth. I could feel him slightly moan as I reached my arms around him. His hands trailed up my sides holding me in place.

Four's P.O.V. (in his head)

I love Tris more than anything. I would never use her for sex, I mean I do want to have sex with her but I would never do it until she was ready. I know that one of Tris's fears is intimacy so I would never push her or make her have sex with me. And I hate the fact that Uriah would even think I was just using her for sex. Shes different from any other girl I've met. Tris is the first person who has ever shown me love. My father never did and neither did anyone else. She understands me and I understand her. I love her so much, I don't ever want to loose her. Especially to Uriah, If he ever messes with her I will make him beg for his life. Shes so important to me, I love her so much.

Tris's P.O.V.

We break apart from the kiss and he holds me tightly in his arms. His breath evening out with mine as we pant.

"Lets go back to my place." Four said smiling.

"Okay." I say quietly. He lets go of me and holds my hand. We continue to walk down the hallway holding hands until we reach his apartment. We walk into his apartment and both attack each other. His hands sneak around my hips and we make out with a fiery passion. He picks me up and carries me to his bed all while kissing down my neck. He lays me down on his bed and holds my hips biting and sucking my neck. I moan a little too loud not really meaning to. He looks up at me with his eyes and smiles.

"Do you want to go any further?" He asks.

I thought about it. I love Four and even though he was in my fear landscape, I'm not scared of him. He may have been trying to rape me in my fear landscape but right now, I'm not scared of him. I love him and I want him. I want to have sex with him because I know hes the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I feel safe and comfortable with him and I'm not scared. I love Four.

"Yes." I say.

He looks at me with a worried face.

"Tris I don't want to hurt you... and I don't want you to be scared." Four said caressing my cheek.

I cupped his face in my hands. "I'm not scared." I say looking into his eyes. "I want this, and you're not going to hurt me." He nods, his cheeks blushing.

I kiss him on the lips passionately as his hands run up down my sides. His hand made its way to the bottom of my shirt and he looked up to me for permission.

"Yes." I say whispering. He slides my shirt over my head and stares in awe. I blush when I realize hes staring at my breasts. He keeps staring for a moment and goes down to unclasp my bra. He gets it off successfully and starts playing with my breast. He licks and gently bites around the sensitive areas around my nipple. I moan and he goes to the other breast doing the same thing. After hes done with my breasts, he leaves a trail of kisses going down my stomach leading to my pants. I arch my back and shiver as his hands run down my stomach. He slowly slides down my pants and leaves another trail of kisses going to my underwear.

"Ohh." I moan loudly. He pulls down my underwear and looks up at me.

"You're so beautiful." He says leaning back down. He spread my legs and I didn't know what he was doing until he kissed my spot. I shivered in pleasure and gasped. He continued kissing until he licked my nub. I moaned again more louder this time and he sucked me. All of this sucking and licking made me feel something in my lower stomach. It felt like sparks were going off and It felt so good. After he was doing licking he leaned up and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back and felt him rubbing at my spot with his fingers. He kept rubbing and I could't take it anymore.

"Tobias... Please, now." I said trying to calm myself.

"Please what Tris?" He asks smirking. He bent down and kissed me again as his finger slid into me.

"I love that you're so wet." He said pushing his finger deeper. It felt so good that I didn't even realize that none of his clothes were off. I took the opportunity and pulled his pants down as he played with me. I could see through his boxers that he was erect and ready to play. I reached my fingers around his waistband and pulled down his boxers, him groaning as I did so. I wrapped my legs around him and flipped him over so I was on top. He slid his finger out of me and I whimpered wanting more. He took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. I kissed his neck going down his chest and even lower to his boxers. I stopped when I got there.

"Tris... Please don't stop." He said pleadingly. I tentatively touched his manhood through his boxers and he groaned thrusting upwards. I took this as a good sign and lightly pulled down his boxers. His manhood sprung up and I sat there shocked. I didn't think it was going to fit inside of me but I will try whatever I can do for Four's sake.

"Show me what to do." I say wrapping my hand around his cock. He moaned and took my hand in his as he slid my hand up and down his manhood. He let go of my hand eventually and let me pump his manhood to the point to where he was moaning and gasping for air thrusting forwards. I kept pumping and leaned my head down and sucked his tip. He thrust upwards in my mouth and flipped me over so he was on top of me.

"I'll be right back." He said getting off of me ad walking away.

I wondered if I had one something wrong as he walked to his bathroom. Maybe I sucked too hard. I hope I didn't do anything wrong. He came out and had a condom in his hand. I was worried that I had done something wrong but he had just went to get a condom. He got back on top of me and stroked my hair behind my ear.

"Tris, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Yes." I say holding onto him. "I want you." I say in a voice that didn't sound like my own. He smiled a little and put his condom on. He positioned himself at my entrance and looked up at me.

"I love you so much." He said staring into my eyes.

"I love you too." I say caressing his cheek. He slowly slid himself into me, going very slow. It hit me, a sharp pain. My face scrunched up into an expression of pain. Four instantly stopped and looked at me.

"I'm so sorry." He said his head resting on my shoulder. "Tell me when to move." He said breathing heavily. I nodded and we sat there for a few minutes.

"Okay go." I say. He moves a little and hurt. I tried not to scrunch up my face so he couldn't tell I was hurting. He moved inside of me at a steady pace. I knew he was enjoying this because his mouth was open and he was panting.

"Can I please go faster?" He asked in a pleading voice.

"Please." I reply clinging to him. He moves faster inside of me and I start to feel that warm feeling that I had felt earlier. I moan moving my hips along with his and soon we were both thrusting very hard. I felt him hit my spot and I cried in ecstasy throwing my head back and tightening around him. He kept pumping and soon I came clenching around him. My body felt a tingling sensation all around me as I cling to him. I gasped and moaned, my body going limp.

"Tris... I'm gonna..." He said in a moan.

"go ahead." I say holding onto his back. He thrust about three more times and he spilled into his condom and collapsed on me. He was panting and his eyes were closed. He pulled out of me and laid his head n my chest.

"Tris I love you so much, please don't ever leave me." He said breathing hard.

"I love you too. I won't ever leave you." I say holding him until he fell asleep.

**That was the end of this chapter! Hoped you guys liked it and leave a review commenting on what you want me to do in the next chapter because I'm all out of ideas. :/ Go eat some dauntless cake and have fun. Xoxoxo sweetposioncupcake **


	5. Excitement

**Hi you guys! this is chapter five! Since Valentine's Day is today, I'm going to be doing something in this fanfiction for Valentine's Day! Also I'm doing it because one of you commented that I should do something for Valentine's Day and I thought it was an awesome idea. I totally forgot it was Valentine's day today so this just makes it all the better! Anways I hope you enjoy it and please leave a nice review! **

I wake up and look over at the alarm clock on the bed side drawer, seven o clock in the afternoon. I look down and see Four. I remember how we had sex and it was so amazing. I'd never thought that it's be so great to have sex. I blushed when I realized that Four was sleeping on my chest.

"Um... Four?" I said shaking his arm lightly he woke up and saw me blushing. I saw him look down at my breasts and smile. He laughed a little and got off of me. He ran his fingers through his hair and wiped his eyes. I tried to cover myself up with the blanket but he noticed and handed me his shirt and my underwear.

"Here." He said handing me his shirt and my underwear.

"Thanks." I reply putting on his shirt that was big on me and my underwear. He got out of bed and put his boxers on. He walked over to me and smiled.

"What?" I say smiling back. He pulled me up with him and hugged me.

"I love you so much." He said squeezing me tighter. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him back.

"Lets go get something to eat." He said whispering in my ear.

"Okay." I said whispering back. "I have to shower first at my apartment." I said staring up at him.

"You can shower here." He said pushing the hair out of my face. His eyes were so beautiful. I could stare at him all day.

"Okay." I say kissing him. I kissed him and he kissed me back until we both had to stop because we were panting.

"I'm gonna go get in the shower." I said.

"Okay." Four replied letting go of me. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I got in the shower and felt the steaming hot water on my back, leaving a red mark on me. I stood there thinking to myself about how much I love Four.

* * *

After I had gotten out of the shower, I got dressed and came out of the bathroom and saw Four sitting on the bed. He walked over to me and placed his hands around my hips.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." I say back. We held hands and walked out of his apartment heading towards the cafeteria. When we got there I saw Will sitting at the table by himself looking sick.

"I'm gonna go check on Will, he looks sick." I say to Four. Four nods and whispers in my ear.

"Watch out for Uriah, I'll be right back. If Uriah tries anything just yell. I'll be there." Four said hugging me and walking away.

I look around the room and see Uriah staring right at me. His facial expression was very mischievous. I frown at him and walk towards Will sitting at the table.

"Hey-" I couldn't say anything else because Christina ran up to me in the middle of nowhere.

"Hey Tris!" She said smiling.

"Oh hi." I said.

"Soooo I wanna know." She said smiling at me in a weird way.

"What?" I asked.

"Who's gonna be your valentine?" She asked me.

I stood there shocked. I completely forgot about Valentine's Day being the day after tomorrow.

"Uh..." I said. I knew Four is the one I love and I know that Valentine's day is coming but, I don't have any clue what to get him.

"Is it Four?" She asked in a flirty voice.

I giggled and smiled at her.

"Yesss." I say smiling at her.

"Thats so great! What are you gonna get him?" She asked getting hyper.

"I honestly wouldn't know what he would want" I replied looking down. The only thing I can think of that he would want would be to have sex again. I blushed as soon as I thought of it.

"I think I can help you with that." Christina said smiling. She grabbed me by the hand and dragged me off with her.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I come back from the bathroom and I look around in the cafeteria for Tris. I look everywhere but can't find her. I see Will sitting at a table and I walk over to him to see if he knows where Tris went.

"Hey, do you know where Tris went?" I ask.

"I think Christina dragged her off somewhere." Will said in a hangover voice. His eyes looked lazy and he had dark bags under his eyes.

"Do you know where they went?" I asked him.

"Uh, I think Christina wanted to go shopping for valentine's day and dragged Tris along with her." Will said yawning.

I knew that if Tris went out with Christina then Christina would for sure take forever to go shopping. I groaned. I wanted to spend time with Tris but I know she has to spend time with her friends too. I'll just get something to eat and wait for her back at my apartment. I walked towards the food table to get something to eat as I wait for Tris to come back. I sit down next to will after I grab some coffee and a bagel. I know that its breakfast food but I don't really care at the moment.

"Hey will." I say sitting down next to him. He groaned and sat up his head resting on his chin.

"So what are you doing for Valentine's Day?" He asked me.

"I don't know." I said. I don't know if Tris would get me something for Valentine's Day but if she did, I wouldn't know what to get her. Shes seems hard to shop for, therefor I just wouldn't know what to get her.

"You're not gonna get Tris anything?" Will asked his lazy eyes looking at me.

"Well... I don't know if she would want anything, and if she did, I wouldn't know what she would want." I replied.

Will looked at me. "Are you serious? Girls like pretty much anything. Get her something that means something to her. Maybe like a huge stuffed bear, or chocolates, or flowers..." Will said yawning again.

I thought about it. What would Tris want that would mean something to her? I kept thinking until an idea popped into my head.

"Well I'm gonna go shopping for her." I said getting up.

"Good luck with that." Will said smiling. His head went back down on the table and I could tell he was about to fall asleep.

I nodded and walked away. I know for sure she will like what I get her. I love her so much and I want her to be happy. I'll always love her until the day I die, and so on. So hopefully, she will be very happy when I get her this.

**That was the end of this chapter! I hope you guys liked it and leave a review if you did like it. Have a happy Valentine's day and smile! :P Xoxoxo sweetposioncupcake**


	6. Pain

**Hi you guys I'm back! Please enjoy this chapter and keep reading!:P **

Tris's P.O.V.

Christina yanked my arm as we walked away from the cafeteria.

"Christina! Where are we going?!" I ask as she pulls me into the hallway. She stops and turns towards me.

"Tell me, how far have you gotten with Four?" She asks grinning.

"Uh..." I said scratching my head. "We... um..." I said trying to form a sentence. I'm not sure how to exactly explain to her that we had sex.

"Well, um..." I said trying to say that we had sex but I can't. I'd never talk about this stuff with anyone before so its kinda hard talking about it to Christina. Especially Christina, knowing her she'd want all of the details of what happened. How am I supposed to tell her I had sex? I mean I've never even talked to my mom about this kind of stuff. So how would I tell her?

"Did you guys..." She says quietly. "Have sex?" She asks a smile forming on her face. I look at the floor and then back up at her. She waits there eagerly wanting to know if I had or not. I nod slowly in a "yes" motion. All of a sudden I think I've heard one of her loudest squeals ever.

"OH MY GOD. YOU HAVE TO TELL ME EVERYTHING." Christina said jumping up and down.

"Shhh. Calm down." I say lowering my voice.

"Oh okay." Christina says quietly. "So how did it happen?" She said giggling.

"I don't know, we just sort of... did it." I reply.

"We have to get you something to give to wear for Four for Valentine's Day!" She said excitedly. She grabbed my arm again and started to pull me off with her.

"Wait! Christina!" I said in a loud voice

"What?" She asks turning around.

"I'm supposed to be with Four right now, we were going to eat which is why we were heading into the cafeteria." I say.

"Oh, don't worry he'll probably know where we went because Will might of told him or something." Christina said shrugging her shoulders.

I don't know how I feel about Four not knowing where I am, but if Christina says Will will tell him then I guess its okay.

* * *

Me and her walked to a dauntless store that had a lot of weird stuff in it. I didn't really know stores like these existed but now I know. Piercings, tattoos, eye colored contacts, some type of dauntless candy with bugs frozen in the middle of the candy, and last but not least, lingerie. I stood there shocked when I saw all of the lingerie. I now know why Christina brought me in here.

"Christina." I say whispering in her ear. "I don't think I can wear any of this in front of Four." I say staring at the lingerie horrified. Most of the lingerie is just plain out too much.

"It will be fine." Christina said whispering back. She picked out a very short lacy white dress that was almost like a nightgown, but sexier. It had a bow in the middle of the dress and it was a very low cut top. She picked me out a white lacy bra and underwear too that matched the nightgown.

"This will look so cute on you!" She said holding it up to me.

"Christina, I've only had sex one time with him. I honestly don't know if I'm at the stage to where I can wear this in front of him." I quietly say to her.

"I'm sure he will love it, okay? I know he loves you, and if he loves you then he will love this." She spoke.

She pulled me by the hand to the front of the store and we bought the lingerie. I walked out feeling completely embarrassed. There is no way that I'm going to be able to wear this in front of Four. Like ever. We keep walking until we reach the cafeteria and I look around. I don't see Four so he must be back at his apartment.

"Well I'm gonna go home. I'll see you later okay?" Christina said hugging me.

"Okay." I say back. She let go of me and walked away. I figured since I didn't really have anything else to do I'd go back to my apartment, hide the lingerie, then meet Four at his apartment.

* * *

I walked towards my apartment feeling extremely nervous to see Four again. He doesn't know that I bought the lingerie, but still. I feel like my stomach is doing summer salts. I reach my apartment putting the key in the door and opening it. I go in my bedroom and hide the bag of lingerie under my bed. I'm guessing no one will find it under here because no one ever comes into my apartment except for me. I'm fixing to walk out when I hear a squeak. But it wasn't an ordinary squeak, it was a floor squeak like someone was walking and the floor was squeaking. I ignore it. Its probably me just walking and dragging my feet. I'm almost out of my apartment when I hear it again. I turn around quickly to see if someones there but no ones there. I continue walking towards my door and all of a sudden I feel a pair of strong arms cover my mouth with a wet cloth. I scream not knowing who it is. I try to move around but who ever has me is holding me tight and won't let go. I reach my hands up and pull the cloth from my mouth screaming.

"Stop!" I scream. But whoever is attacking me isn't listening. I feel them put the cloth back over my mouth and suddenly I feel very sleepy. I kick the person who has me wrapped tightly in there arms but they cut me on the forehead near my eyebrow with a knife. I scream in pain and try to turn around but I feel a punch go into my right hip. I start busting out in tears it hurts so bad. It hurts worse than when Peter or Molly fought me in training. I try to fight back but my muscles go weak and eventually I black out.

**That was the end of this chapter! IT WILL GET BETTER I PROMISE. I REALLY DO PROMISE. But you have to keep reading!;) I should be posting my new chapter either tonight or tomorrow, Idk yet. So ya keep reading and I will be back with more! Xoxoxo sweetposioncupcake**


	7. flashbacks

**I'm back! This chapter is not going to be the best chapter ever. There will be some bad stuff happening in it, so please forgive me but I wanted this fanfiction to be interesting. It will get better though, so please do not stop reading even if it gets really bad because It will get better I promise. I seriously promise. In this chapter I will be doing it from Four's part of view so ya. Anyways keep reading for more! **

Four's P.O.V.

Its already eleven o clock at night and Tris isn't back yet. I'm starting to get worried, what if someone attacked her again? God I hope no one did. If anyone attacked her I will kill them. Maybe she just went back to Christina's? I don't think she would go back to her apartment though...Maybe if I went and looked at Christina's apartment maybe Tris will be there. I put on my jacket and head out my door to go to Christina's to see if Tris is there.

* * *

I arrive at Christina's apartment out of breath. I look at my watch and see that its already eleven twenty at night. But I don't care, I need to find out where Tris is. I knock on the door and stand there for a minute. I watch the door open and Christina's standing at the door in her pj's.

"Four?" She asks me in a tired voice. Her hair is in a tiny bun and shes wearing a black shirt with black shorts. I begin to realize that if she was asleep, then that must mean that Tris isn't here.

"Hey, I don't mean to wake you up but do you know where Tris is?" I ask in a panicky voice. I knew that she was annoyed for waking her but I need to know where Tris is.

"Hmm? Oh, I left her in the cafeteria and she said she was going back to her apartment to drop something off." Christina said rubbing her eyes.

"Oh okay, sorry to wake you." I say turning to leave. She shuts the door and I start running towards Tris's apartment. I run past the chasm and past the pit and cafeteria until I reach her apartment. When I get there the front door is open. I walk in and see the floor covered in blood and a knife laying on the floor with sharp edges. My mind flips out. Not only is she not here but theres blood covered on her floor with a very sharp knife!

"TRIS?!" I yell through her whole apartment. I run into her bedroom but shes not there. Now I'm really starting to panic. Shes not at my apartment, shes not at her apartment, and most importantly her apartment floor is covered in drops of blood. I try to think. How do I know where she is? The trail of blood ends at her door step so I can't trace the blood or footsteps. The control room! I work in the control room so I can just watch the video of what happened to her! I run out of her apartment and to the control room.

* * *

I fling the door open and sit down on a chair. In the control room all there is is a bunch of little TV's recording everything thats happening at once. I flip through the TV's finding the one that records right outside her apartment. Right now nothing is happening outside of her apartment. I rewind to about two hours ago and play it. I see Tris walking in her apartment with a bag, and then about five minutes later her body is being carried out of her apartment by someone who is dressed in black and their face is covered. Blood is covered on her head and she looks like she could have been be knocked out. I feel tears forming in my eyes. I love her and If she dies I don't know what I will do. I feel tears rolling down my cheeks. I check the recording on my apartment and see that the same person who was carrying her ran up to my apartment, slid a letter underneath the door, and left. I get up out of my chair and run out of the control room. I run as fast as I can, panting and sweating. I can't bear to loose her, not now. I love her so much and I don't ever want to loose her. I keep getting flash backs as I'm running to when I first met her. The first one was when she first joined dauntless.

When her body first hit the net, all I registered was a grey blur. I pulled her across it and her hand was small, but warm, and then she stood there before me, short thin and plain in all ways unremarkable- except that she had jumped first. Even I didn't jump first. I pulled her down out of the net and put her on the ground. All I can remember is her saying her name.

"My names Tris." She says quietly.

I can't loose her. Another tear rolls down my cheek.

The next flash back is us climbing the Ferris wheel. She climbed the ladder trying to find the flag for the other team, and a pipe from underneath her fell. She almost fell off the ladder way up high in the air, but I caught her helping her back up. I remember holding her up. Her skin warm against mine and her beautiful face flustered.

I shook my head and kept running.

The last flashback I see is me and her having sex. Her laying underneath me, her body so fragile, so beautiful in all ways. The way her eyes looked at me with love and not hate like my father's was. Her lips were rosy pink and she had a blush on her cheeks making her look more beautiful. How her small hands lightly touched my face.

"I love you." She says.

I feel more tears rolling down my cheeks and I fall down on the floor panting. I get back up and keep running towards my apartment. I reach my apartment and open my door, seeing the letter that the person dressed in black left. I opened up the letter and read it.

"Dear Four,

Since you apparently think that Tris belongs to you then I sha'll prove you wrong. She belongs to me now. If you even try to tell the dauntless police, then we will kill her. You can try and find her, but I believe you will find that extremely impossible to do. You thought that you could keep her safe, but you didn't which I find very funny. Just remember, that I am watching you. We know where you live and where you are at all moments. So if you even tell anyone that shes being held captive, we will hurt her. I just want you to remember that if you do tell anyone about her then I just want you to picture her covered in blood, dead.

Sincerely Someone who is not joking,

I couldn't believe what I was reading. If I try to tell someone then she will be hurt or even worse, killed. I yell hitting the wall with my fist and collapsing to the ground sobbing. I get images of her in my head back from when she was training, Peter punching her, hitting her, and kicking her. When Peter punched her in the jaw and she fell to the ground with a bloody nose. I remember her laying there on the ground all battered up. Thats when I swore to myself that she would never go through that pain again. I stopped sobbing for a minute and thought to myself.

"I'm not going to loose her."

**That was the end of this chapter! PLEASE DO NOT GIVE UP FAITH ON ME! IT WILL BE BETTER WITHIN A FEW CHAPTERS! So please keep reading!:P Xoxoxo Sweetposioncupcake **


	8. agony

**Hi you guys! I hope that you haven't stopped reading my fanfiction because it will get better. I promise. The next chapter or two will get better, so please don't stop reading. Also remember that I am doing this from Four's part of view. Anyways I hope you like the chapter and leave a review of what you want to tell me!:P**

Four's P.O.V.

I'm not going to loose her. I can find her by myself. Theres tons of recordings all over the dauntless compound, so she must show up on one of them. I stand up and run towards the control room. "I'm going to find her." I say to myself. I have to find her. I promised her that I would protect her and already I've broken my promise. But when I find her, I'm going to kill whoever has her held captive.

Once I get there I look at the cameras going down the hallway from her apartment. I rewind to two hours and thirty minutes ago, and see her on the camera being taken down the hallway. This person in black carried her down the stairs which are not in use anymore because the dauntless compound made elevators, and no ones walking at ten thirty at night. The camera leaves off to where shes being carried down the stairs and shuts off, so I go on to the next camera which shows her being taken into the Dauntless basement. The basement isn't really that big, but its big enough to where someone could keep her down there and torture her.

I try to go to the recordings of the basement, but they've been removed from the basement. The dauntless compound removed them a long time ago when they decided that they didn't need cameras down there. I tried to think of my plan and what I was going to do. I obviously can't just barge right in there or they will kill her. I think that theres another door leading to the basement but nobody ever uses it. I can probably go down there and use that door to go in because its supposed to be where only dauntless leaders know where it is, so they probably wouldn't know that a door is on the other side of the basement. I try to think. I can't bring my gun because someone will see and most likely be suspicious. But I don't want to go in there empty handed. I look around in my pockets to see what I have. My wallet, my keys, the dauntless badge saying that I'm a leader, and last but not least a pocket knife that I've always kept in my pocket. It may not be a lot, but at least I have a knife. I go out of the control room and start heading towards the basement trying to be calm and not run. Because I know that if I make one wrong move, then Tris can easily die.

* * *

I get down to the basement to where the other door is. I don't think that anyone followed me so I'm pretty sure that they don't now where I am at the moment. I hold out my pocket knife and open the door being prepared to whatever I might see.

I open the door slightly and see the trail of blood. Tris's blood. Its splattered all over the floor and I can't stop seeing images of it.

I open the door fully now and go down a hallway with no windows or doors. I walk down the hallway, my heart beating too fast. I get to the end of the hallway and theres a door. I try to open the door but its locked. I get out my keys hoping that my dauntless maintenance key will work. I get it in the lock and the door opens. I walk in and see a huge glass box. I think back to her fear landscape- a glass box that she was in where the water was filling up. I look over on one table and see knives laid out, guns, rope, and tazors. I look over to another countertop and see Tris laid out on it. My eyes go weak to what they see. Shes covered in blood, scratches, and bruises. Her face is pale white with a cut on her eyebrow bleeding out. Bloods covered in her hair and she looks like she could be dead. But I know that shes not, because shes moving a little when I pick her up. I hold her in my arms thinking of what I should do.

I can't find out whoever did it because my first priority is to get Tris out of here and be safe. I groan. I want to find out who is holding her captive but I can't do it when shes lying here covered in blood. I makeup my mind, I'm going to take her to the infirmary and get her checked out and then I will come back and kill whoever did this to her. I carry her out of the basement and take her to the infirmary.

* * *

I run in the infirmary yelling.

"Someone please help her!" I say. I start crying because I don't want her to die. She can't die.

Nurses and Doctors rush over to me and start looking at her. They bring in a bed with wheels on it and they made me put her on it. I start sobbing again and I see her being rolled off into a room with tons of equipment in it. I try to keep my calm but its almost impossible. Her blood covers my clothes and I smell like sweat from running here carrying her.

"Is she gonna be okay?" I ask the doctor. My voice was really panicky and I realized that I was shaking.

"Sir, we are going to do our best to help her. You need to go home and rest." The doctor said gently smiling at me.

"No! I'm not leaving until she wakes up." I say my voice cracking.

"Okay... It might be a couple of hours before she wakes up though, she lost a lot of blood." The doctor said. I nodded and sat down at the bench in the waiting room.I thought about Tris and I knew that she was a fighter.

"Shes gonna be okay." I keep telling myself.

Tris's P.O.V.

I'm in a dark room and I'm being cut all over my body. I scrunch up when someone dressed in black kicks me in the side and I scream. I try to grab the foot and try to make them fall over but instead they just keep hurting me. I scream until I can't anymore because of all of the blood I'm coughing up. I try to crawl away but the attacker flips me over and looks me dead straight in the eyes. "You belong to me now." As I see Uriah's face grinning.

I yell and I wake up in a hospital screaming. I hear a doctor come in and start calming me.

"Shhh its okay sweetie we have you now, nothing is going to happen." The doctor said. My mind starts to go off in different directions. I was at my apartment, and then someone dressed in black, uriah, beat me and took me some where. But... how did I get here? Does Four know I'm here? Is he still alive at the moment?

"Wheres Four?" I yell at her. She looks at me and tries to make me sit down.

"You need to sit down. You lost a lot of blood and you could collapse at any moment." She says grabbing my arm and trying to make me sit down. I yell at her.

"No!" I say as she touches me. I'm starting to remember horrible, painful thoughts, of Uriah beating me. "You belong to me now." He says looking down at me. I hold my head in agony. It hurts to even think about it.

She tries to hold me down on the bed but I slap her thinking that shes uriah. She falls to the floor and I run out of the room darting past doctors. I don't stop running until I reach the waiting room and see Four sitting on a bench, crying. I run towards him as fast as I can but then I feel dizzy as I'm running and I stumble and collapse on the floor. I hear Four's voice yelling.

"Tris!" He yells. I black out.

**That was the end of this chapter! ITS GONNA GET BETTER I PROMISE. So please keep reading;) I'm not sure when I will post my new chapter but I will try to make it soon. Xoxoxo Sweetposioncupcake **


	9. The hospital

**Hi you guys, I'm back and I would like to thank you for the really nice reviews. In this chapter and the next chapter, things will get better. You will just have to keep reading to find out. ;) Please leave a review giving me ideas on what to do next and ya. Enjoy!:D **

Tris's P.O.V. (in her nightmare)

I'm in that dark room again, all alone. My heart is beating fast and I'm tied up. I can smell my own blood covered on my shirt, I look around to see where I am and all I see is pitch black darkness with weapons lying on the floor around me. My head is pounding so hard I can't think straight. I try to break free from the hard ropes binding my hands and feet but I can't. I'm hurting so bad I eventually start crying. I hear Uriah's voice talking to me, hearing his voice feels like knives are going through my heart and I'm bleeding.

"Four's gonna be so upset when he finds out you're dead." Uriah says laughing. I try to hold the tears back but I can't. I have the awful taste of my blood in my mouth and I feel like I'm slowly dying. I hear footsteps coming towards me and I try to escape but I can't. Uriah gets down on the floor to where I am and holds a knife to my throat.

"Its too bad that I might have to kill you. I've always liked you but I guess we won't be getting together after all." He said smiling.

I could feel the knife being pressured down onto my neck.

"Four." I squeaked trying to call him.

"Four's not here, he's dead." Uriah said laughing.

I kept hearing his name over and over again in my head.

"Four, Four, Four..."

* * *

I woke up screaming in a hospital bed again.

"Four!" I screamed.

My head was throbbing and it felt as though there was a lump in my neck. I tried to sit up and I instantly felt a strong pair of arms wrapped around me. I looked up and saw Four holding me tight. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him back. Just seeing his face made me forget a little about all the torture I went through.

"He told me you were dead." I say sobbing into Four's neck. He felt hot and his hands were very sweaty and warm.

"Its okay, I'm not dead. I'm right here, I'm never leaving you alone again." Four said squeezing me. He stroked my hair as I cried onto his shoulder. I kept crying until my eyes started to hurt and I calmed down a little. We sat there for a couple of minutes as he held me. He sat up and looked me in the eyes.

"Do you know who did this to you?" He asks me. His eyes were watery and his face expression was worried.

My mind went back to that dark room with a knife being held to my neck, and all I could hear was Uriah's voice.

I put my head in my hands and started crying.

"Uriah..." I said trying to hold the tears back. He hugged me again holding me.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there, I promise to never let you get hurt again." He said his voice cracking. I couldn't tell if he was crying or not but it sounded like he was.

"He's gonna kill me." I said shaking in his arms.

"No he's not, I told the dauntless police where you were and how I found you and took you to the infirmary. He's being held in Dauntless prison right now." Four said stroking my hair.

"Where was I?" I ask him staring into his eyes. All I remember is a dark room and weapons. He looked back at me with a tear rolling down his cheek. Its the first time I have ever seen him cry.

"You were being held in the dauntless basement." He spoke.

"How did you find me?" I ask him. It then hit me, Four works in the control room so he must have looked at the cameras to see where I was.

"The control room." I say quietly. He nods his head at me and kisses me on the head.

"When the dauntless police found Uriah they didn't tell me who it was. They said that they were weren't allowed to tell me due to certain reasons." Four said quietly talking against my head.

"Tris." He said holding my head up so I was looking at him.

"As soon as I see him, he will be dead." Four said, his eyes are dark and his veins are popping out of his arm.

"Okay." I reply. He leans down and kisses me on the lips. I kiss him back and he breaks apart from the kiss, him holding my waist.

"I was so worried about you. I thought that you were already dead." Four said leaning his forehead against mine.

"I'm right here." I reply smiling back. He smiles at me and hugs me again.

"I love you Tris." He says holding me.

"I love you Four." I say hugging him back. We sit there holding onto each other when a nurse walks in. She shuts the door behind her and looks over to me and Four.

"Everything looks okay, so we are letting you go today but please remember not to push yourself. If you do you could faint or go in shock. Okay?" The nurse said.

I nodded and she handed me pills. "Here, these are pain pills take them every day. They should help stop the pain." She said marking something on he clipboard.

"You're free to go." She replied walking out of the room.

Four grabbed my hand and helped me out of the hospital bed. He held me close to him so I wouldn't fall over.

"We will get back at Uriah, I promise." Four said holding my hand.

"Okay." I replied as we walked out of the room.

**I know that this chapter was kind of short but whatever, its a chapter. Anyways please leave a nice review of what I should do next and I will be posting more chapters soon! Bye! :D Xoxoxo Sweetposioncupcake **


	10. Scared

**Hi you guys! I'm back! I told you it would get better if you kept reading it!;P Leave a review telling me what you would want to happen next and ya. Enjoy this fanfiction!:D**

Tris's P.O.V.

We left the hospital and were walking down the hallway to the cafeteria to get some food.

"How long was I out?" I ask Four.

"About a day." He replied.

"Okay." I say. Now I'm really freaking out. That means that today is Valentine's day and it means that I will have to wear that lingerie that Christina got me. I love Four, but I just don't know if I'm ready to wear it in front of him yet. I mean, its too sexy to be honest. And I'm scared that if I did wear it then I will look like a twelve year old trying to be a seventeen year old. I just don't want to look like a child to him.

We reached the cafeteria and see Christina and Will. We go and sit down by them and Christina and Will looked at me like I was hurt.

"Tris?! Are you okay?! You have cuts and bruises all over you!" Christina said. "What happened to you?" She asked me. I was trying not to remember the dark room where I suffered. I could feel myself starting to get scared again. I felt Four grab my hand underneath the table and I smiled.

"Its complicated, we'll tell you about it later." Four said staring at Christina and Will.

"Oh okay." Christina said.

"Sooo." Christina said smiling.

I look at her and smile a little.

"What?" I ask.

"What are you guys going to do today?" Christina asked looking up at me and Four. I knew she was talking about sex and the lingerie I'm supposed to wear, but I just don't know if I can wear it in front of Four.

Four looked over at me and smiled.

"I don't know, whatever Tris wants to do today." Four replied.

"Actually." Christina said eating. "Is it okay if I borrowed her for two ours today?" She asked him.

Four looked at me and then Christina. I knew he didn't want to leave me, especially since I just got out of the hospital and he spent all of his time worrying on me. And also because he doesn't want me to be attacked again by anyone. I don't want to leave him, but I have to if I'm going to talk to Christina about the lingerie.

"I'll be fine." I say quietly smiling at him.

"Okay." He says smiling back at me. He looks over at Christina whose already got me by the arm and is pulling me away with her.

"Just make sure you walk her home!" Four said to Christina.

"Okay!" Christina said happily pulling me away.

* * *

She dragged me all the way out in the hallway and didn't stop until we reached the pit.

"Has Four seen the lingerie yet?" She asks me excitedly. I can tell she had been waiting all day to ask me this question.

"No." I reply. "Christina, I don't know if I can wear that in front of him." I say being honest.

Christina looks at me with a weird look on her face and grabs my arm. She starts walking towards where all of the new initiates live and is pulling me long with her.

"Where are we going?" I ask her.

"To your house to get the lingerie." She replied back.

We walk for about ten minutes and we reach my apartment.

"I'll wait out here, you go in and get the lingerie." She said standing outside my front steps. I get my key out and unlock my door walking into my apartment. I walk in and see the blood and the knife on my floor from where Uriah attacked me. I ignore it not even looking at it, and I grab the bag of lingerie out from underneath my bed. I walk out of my apartment and shut the door behind me.

"Now what?" I asked her.

"Listen, I know that you don't want to wear it, but you have to. It looks really pretty and sexy on you and you should wear it for Four. I know he'll love it." She told me holding my hands.

"Christina I can't." I tell her. "Why not?" She asks me.

I tell her why I can't wear it because I'm insecure of my body and I feel like I have the body of a twelve year old and how Four has gone through so much more puberty than me and he actually looks like a nineteen year old rather than just a twelve year old, like me.

She stood there her mouth hanging open.

"Tris?! Why in the world would you think you're not sexy? You're really sexy and I think thats why everyone targeted you when we were in training." She said being honest.

"Thanks." I say. "But I can't wear this." Right when I said it I see Four walk off the elevator towards me. Christina looks at Four and then back at me.

"Don't worry he will love it." Christina said whispering to me.

"Hey I forgot but I wanted to show Tris something." Four said walking up to me.

"Thats fine. We just got done with what we were doing anyways." Christina said.

I silently screamed on the inside. There is now way in hell that I can wear this in front of Four.

"Okay well I'm gonna go now. See you later Tris." Christina said walking away smiling. Four looked over at me and smiled.

"Lets go." He said holding my hand, the bag in my other hand. We got on the elevator and looked over at me.

"Whats in the bag?" He asked me.

I flipped out on the inside. I can't tell him that its lingerie! Damn Christina! It feels like I can't breathe and the next thing I know, I feel dizzy. The last thing I hear is Four asking me a question.

"Are you okay?" He asks me. I then feel lightheaded and I pass out in the elevator.

**Here is this chapter! I hope you guys like it and leave a review if you did!:D **


	11. Embarrassment

**Hey you guys! This chapter will be kind of short, I'm really sorry about that. Also, I'm not feeling too good, I think I'm sick;( I've been throwing up and I have a fever:/ Anyways so I don't know when the next chapter will be posted. But just to let you guys know that this fanfiction is not over yet! So do not give up faith in me for I am still gonna be writing. So ya heres this chapter and I hope you guys like it!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up laying in Four's bed. What happened? I had gone with Christina to my apartment to get the lingerie and then... I was on the elevator with Four and I collapsed. I try to sit up and Four comes in the room.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I say in a weak voice. He came to the bed and sat beside me.

"So I know that you didn't run or do anything physical today, so how did you faint?" Four asked me with a worried voice.

"I don't know." I say looking down at my legs.

"You know that if somethings bothering you, you can always tell me." Four said holding my hand.

"So whats wrong?" He asks me.

I guess I have no choice but to tell him that I'm worried about wearing the lingerie. He knows that something is up with me and hes not gonna stop bugging me about it until I tell him.

"Well..." I say not looking at him. I'm too embarrassed to look at him.

"You know the other day when Christina and I went shopping?" I asked him.

He nodded. He had a look on his face that had worried written all over it.

"Well we went into this really creepy store and uh... she bought me something thats... disturbing. I say in a quiet voice.

"Is that what was in the bag that you were holding?" Four asks me.

"Yeah. Did I leave it on the elevator?" I ask in a panicky voice. I can't let anyone see that lingerie.

"No, I grabbed it when I took you back to my apartment and laid you in my bed." He replied.

"Do you mind telling me what was in the bag?" Four asked looking up at me.

I felt like throwing up when he asked me that. I don't know why I'm so nervous. I love Four and I know that he'll love me no matter what. So what am I afraid to tell him? That I bought some sexy underwear and a bra?

"Well, I just want you to know that I did not want to get this, but Christina made me." I say looking at the floor.

"Okay... What was it?" Four asked in an eager voice almost.

"She got me some... lingerie and stuff like that so..." I felt so embarrassed. I could feel my cheeks get hot and my stomach drop.

"Thats what you were worried about?" Four asked trying not to laugh.

I looked at him and he laughed a little. I smiled and tried not to look at his face.

"Why were you worried about that?" He asked me in a joking voice.

"Um... I grew up in abnegation where stuff like this was never allowed, and also I have the body of a twelve year old... so it would just look weird on me wearing it." I say quietly.

He looked at me with loving eyes.

"Tris." He said his chin resting on my head hugging me.

"I don't think that you have the body of a twelve year old. You look seventeen to me, at least I would hoped that you were seventeen because I wouldn't want to date a twelve year old. That'd be like rape almost." He said in a joking voice. I laughed a little too.

"And I'll love you no matter what. So you don't have to be afraid to wear lingerie." He leaned down to my ear and whispered in it.

"I think you'll look beautiful in anything you wear." He said. I nodded and blushed. I looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back and I could feel his hands grabbing my hips. He pushed me over gently and climbed on top of me. He kissed down my neck and up to underneath my ear where my sensitive spot was. He looked up at me when I gasped.

"Are you sure you don't want to wear that lingerie?" He asked me laughing a little bit.

"I'd think you'd look beautiful in anything you wear though." He said kissing me on the neck.

"Okay." I replied.

"So is that a yes or a no?" He asked me teasingly.

"Yes." I said. He got off of me and I went into the bathroom to put it on.

**That was the end of this chapter! I will be back soon with more but it might not be until tomorrow, just depends on how I'm feeling. Have a great day and remember to smile! :P Xoxoxo Sweetposioncupcake**


	12. Pure bliss

**Hey you guys! I don't really feel that sick anymore, but I am to the point to where I feel okay, so I'm going ahead and writing this chapter. Warning: Lemons in this chapter!XD Please leave a nice review and enjoy!:P **

Tris's P.O.V.

I stare in the mirror at myself. If I wore this in abnegation, I probably would have died. I'm wearing a pair of white lace underwear, a white lace bra to match with it, and lingerie, except it was very very short with a low cut v neck and a bow in the middle of the lingerie. But I guess thats what to be expected because it is lingerie. I stare at myself and for once I actually see a seven teen year old girl. I smile and open the bathroom door to see Four standing up with his shirt off. I stare at him watching his face. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my sides.

"I told you you look beautiful in lingerie." Four said whispering in my ear. "And sexy too." He bit my earlobe barely and I gasped. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He french kissed me all the way until we got to his bed and he laid me down climbing on top of me once again.

Four's P.O.V.

I lay her down on the bed and look at her. Shes so beautiful. Her hair is spread out all over the pillow and shes biting her lip making me want her all the more. Her lingerie is very low cut and I can slightly see her breasts from the angle I'm at. Our legs are entwined and shes holding onto my neck with her soft small hands.

"I love you." She says to me. I can't help but smile.

"I love you too, so much." I reply.

We kiss again and our tongues battle in each others mouths. We battle with our tongues all while slowly getting undressed. I drag my hands along her legs and reach up to where her underwear is. I can hear her moan a little so I continue pulling off her lace underwear. She gasped and I could feel my little "Friend" twitch in excitement. I can feel her hands trace down my chest heading towards my pants. Groaning I lean back up to her and kiss and bite her neck while shes unzipping my pants. She pulls them down and puts them on the floor. I sucked a bit to hard on her neck and when I looked at her, she had a hickey on her neck. I smirked and kissed her on the lips, tasting her. She smiled through our kiss and placed her hands on my back lightly touching me. It felt as if though my skin burned where she touched me.

I began to pull the lingerie off of her body and she helped me, pulling it over her head. I threw her lingerie on the floor and kissed her stomach. I left a trail of kisses going from her stomach all the way up to her bra. I looked up to make sure it was okay to take her bra off and her head was back. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth slightly open. She looked so beautiful. I unclasped her bra from the front and took her bra off placing it on the bed next to us. I went down and kissed her on her nipple.

"Oh." She moaned.

I couldn't help but feel hard. Shes laying underneath me naked, and the fact that she belongs to me makes it even better. I love her so much, I wouldn't trade her for anyone else in the world. I sucked her nipple and once again her hands grazed over my boxers. I groaned and thrust towards her. I saw her smile and she lightly grabbed my manhood through my boxers. She reached her hands around my waistband and pulled my boxers down. I felt her immediately grab my manhood and I couldn't contain myself. She pumped me slow, getting faster every time I thrust in her hand.

"Tris... Please." I said moving her hands away from my cock. I rubbed my my manhood against her leg and she gasped looking up at me.

"I took the birth control pill a couple of days ago, I've been taking it ever since." She said caressing my cheek. I nodded, I don't think were ready to have kids yet, at least in my eyes. And also were too young.

"Okay." I say. I place myself at her entrance and look down at her one more time. She kissed me on the lips and I took this as a green light to keep going. I push into her slowly, and eventually I'm engulfed in her. I moan as she squeezes around my manhood tight and is clutching my back. I stare at her one more time before I thrust and we both moan uncontrollably. She wraps her legs around my waist and I pump into her going a little bit harder. She wines and whispers in my ear.

"Four please go faster." This turned me on even more and so I thrust into her faster and harder. We were both thrusting and I could feel her tightening around me. She tightened the most when I hit a particular spot inside of her and she was moaning. I kept hitting that spot knowing it would make her tighten even more around me and eventually she tightened so hard around me that we came at the same time. I could feel her juices pouring out of her, covering my manhood. I moaned and spilled inside of her. I pulled myself out of her and laid beside her on the bed mirroring her. Her face was flustered and our breaths evening out.

"I really liked the lingerie." I say laughing. She giggled and I put a blanket over me and her, wrapping an arm around her stomach.

"I love you Four." She spoke looking up at me.

"I love you more than words can describe." I say smiling. She laid her head against my chest and we both fell asleep holding each other.

**Ta-Da! That was the end of this chapter! Stick around for more and I will be back later! Xoxoxo Sweetposioncupcake**


	13. Frustration

**I'm back! I hoped you liked the last chapter!XD In this chapter I am going to make Al come into the story a little. I want him to be in more chapters because I feel like hes not really included in some chapters and ya. I'm sorry if you guys don't like him, but I want there to be some conflict in this fanfiction. Anyways please enjoy this chapter and leave a nice review!:P **

Tris's P.O.V.

"Tris?" I hear Four speak my name. "Tris?" this time he shakes my shoulder a little. I open my eyes and see him smiling down at me.

"Good morning beautiful." He said kissing me on the head.

I laugh and look up at him. "Morning." I say back smiling.

"What time is it?" I ask him.

He looks down at his watch. "Seven thirty." He said looking at me. He usually doesn't wake up at this time unless hes going somewhere.

"I woke you up because I have to go to court today to talk about Uriah. I don't want you to come because Uriah will be there and seeing him will only make things worse for you." Four said. "Will you be okay if I'm gone for an hour?" He asks me.

His eyes looked worried and he looked tense.

"Yeah I'll be fine." I say holding his hand. He smiles at me and hands me one of his shirts and my under wear. I stand up and put them on. As soon as I do he hugs me tightly and won't let go.

"I love you Tris, so be careful today when I'm not there with you." He says whispering in my ear. "I don't want you to get hurt." He said squeezing me.

"Okay." I say hugging him back. He lets go of me and looked into my eyes.

"It would make me feel better if you hung out with Will and Christina while I'm gone. No one will attack you when your with them." He said. His face expression was really worried. I nodded. I didn't really want to be by myself either today, and I didn't want Four worrying about me all day either.

He leaned his forehead against mine.

"If anyone messes with you then tell them I will kill them." He said laughing.

I laughed with him. He let go of me and grabbed his jacket to put it on.

"I love you. I have to go but I'll be back soon." He said holding my cheek in my hand.

"Okay." I said smiling at him. I can tell it was taking him a lot of strength to leave me for two hours, even after I was just attacked.

"I love you." He said and leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back and he broke away from the kiss pulling back.

"Be safe." He said walking out of his apartment smiling.

I decided I would stay with Christina and Will too since I don't want to be attacked again. The last thing I need is being tortured again. First though I would have to shower and get dressed.

* * *

I walked out of Four's apartment after I had gotten in the shower and got dressed.

I walked all the way to Christina's apartment not even noticing where I was going. I got to her apartment and knocked on her door. I stood there for a moment before she opened the door.

"Hey Tris!" She said smiling at me.

"Hey." I say.

"You wanna hang out for a little while today?" I asked her. She didn't look busy so I don't know why she would say no.

"Uh.." She said looking back into her apartment. She then looked back at me.

"I'm kind of doing something with Will today."

"Oh okay." I said. I guess I'll just wait back at Four's apartment.

"I'm sorry, maybe we can hang out tomorrow?" She said smiling.

"Okay." I said. She smiled back at me and shut her door. I walked away heading towards Four's apartment. I was thinking about Uriah and how hes in jail. I felt extremely nervous and I started getting hot, for some reason I felt like someone was gonna attack me. I walked a little faster, running almost. I looked behind me to see if anyone was following me. I kept walking fast and accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sorr-" Before I could say anything else I noticed it was Al I had bumped into.

"Tris." He spoke. I looked at him and started walking away. The last thing I need to see is him.

"Tris!" I heard him say to me. I could hear his footsteps walking over to me. He got in front of me and held me there tight. I couldn't move, and I suddenly felt very nervous like I was with Uriah.

"What?" I asked in a mad voice.

"I'm sorry." He said looking down at me.

"For what?" I asked him.

He looked at me and stared at the floor. He looked very panicky.

"I was the one who sort of helped Uriah try to... kill you." He said. He was fixing to cry and I pushed his arms off of me. I didn't care if he was going to cry. I hate him. I absolutely hate him. Why the hell would he try to kill me again when he just confessed to me that he loved me? I don't care if he did love me or not because I hate him and I will never love him. But... Why would he confess to me that he loved me and then try to kill me again?

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You say you're sorry and then kiss me and then you try to kill me again?!" I say yelling at him. I'm so mad at him.

"I gave him the weapons that he used on you! I didn't know that he would try to kill you! If I had known then I wouldn't had gave him the weapons!" He said crying.

I just looked at him. I was filled with rage, anger, and hate. I looked up at him and slapped him in the face.

He just looked at me with his eyes that were watery.

"Go to hell." I said. I was so mad that I had a tear running down my cheek. He tried to hug me but I pushed him away from me. He tried to grab me and hold me closer to him but I yelled at him.

"Get off of me!" He let go of me and I just looked at him with anger in my eyes.

"Look I know what he did to you was horrible and I know how you feel, but-" Before he got anything else out I started screaming at him.

"You don't know what he did to me! You weren't there! Therefor you have no idea what it felt like!" I said screaming at him. We both just stood there until we heard the elevator door open and I tried to walk in but someone stopped me.

"Four." I say quietly looking up at him. He looked at me with panicky eyes.

"Whats wrong?" He asks me his hands wrapping around my waist. Another tear rolled down my cheek and I saw Four look behind me and saw Al. Four let go of me gently and I could see the anger in his eyes for Al. I knew that Four was mad and that surely he would kill Al if he knew that Al was the one who gave Uriah the weapons. I stood there staring at Four. His face was red and he looked like he was about to beat someone.

**I will be writing more so please don't stop reading! Hoped you guys liked this chapter!:P Xoxoxo Sweetposioncupcake**


	14. Torture

**Hi you guys! I'm back and I can finally write fanfiction again! The power was out at my house because of a winter storm:/ So it was hard for me to write** **fanfiction. This chapter is going to be kind of short so I apologize. Please leave a review for me saying what you think I should do next because I'm out of ideas again.**** But anyways I hope you guys like it and continue reading!:D**

Tris's P.O.V.

Four walks over to Al whose crying. Four looks mad and his face is red.

"What did you do to her?" Four asked in a harsh voice.

Al looked scared. "Nothing." Al said trying to walk away. Four quickly grabbed his arm and looked him in the eyes.

"Don't ever touch or talk to her. And most importantly don't ever make her cry. I will hurt you." Four said in an angry voice.

He let go of Al's arm and Al walked away towards the cafeteria. Four walked over to me and pulled me towards him. He wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him back.

"Its okay." Four said stroking my hair behind my ear. I nodded. We walked onto the elevator and back to his apartment.

* * *

We were laying on his bed. His hands were wrapped around me and I breathed in his scent.

"I talked to the court, Uriah is going to be in jail for a couple of months, then when he gets out of jail we will get a restraining order against him." Four said staring down at me.

"Good." I said. I really hopes he rots in prison after what he did to me. Four looked down at me and lifted my chin up.

"So what did Al talk to you about?" He asked.

"He just wanted to tell me he was sorry. He said he was the one who gave Uriah the weapons that..." I said quietly.

"I understand." Four said speaking quietly. He knew I didn't want to say the weapons that hurt me because most likely I would start crying. Four looked down at me and I felt like even though Uriah was in prison, I knew he could still torture me. I closed my eyes and rested my head against his chest.

"He can't hurt you." Four spoke.

"I know." I said holding his head in my hands. We looked at each other for a couple of minutes before he kissed me. I kissed him back passionately as I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his hair. We then heard a knock on his door and stopped. He looked down at me and smiled.

"I'll go see who it is." He said getting up and going towards the door. I got up too and followed him to see who it was. Four opened the door and there stood a strange man wearing all black. He looked creepy and had a tattoo on his arm of a dragon.

"I have a package for Tris, someone told me that she was here at your apartment so I came here."

"Who are you?" I asked. I had never seen the guy before and it started to freak me out. What could be in the package?

"I'm just a guy whose getting paid to deliver packages." He said. He didn't look like a delivery man, he looked like a random person who just got paid to bring this package to me. Four looked very hesitant to grab the package from him, but he did so anyways.

"Thanks." Four said shutting the door.

"Whose it from?" I asked.

"I don't know." Four said quietly. "Here. I'll be right back." He said handing it to me. He walked back into is bedroom and I stood there looking at the package. I held the package in my hand. It was a plain cardboard box with a stamp on it. I opened the box and there in the box stood a note. It said "I'm watching you." I could feel my heart start beating fast and my whole body get hot. I removed the note and removed the tissue paper and there stood a knife. The same knife Uriah held to my throat. I knew it was the same knife because it had a special design on it like the knife he used on me. My mind panicked. My body felt like it was going back to that dark room where I was when he tortured me. Where there were some of my worst fears, the box filling up with water, knives, being tied up to the point to where it left marks on my hands and ankles. I screamed and collapsed to the floor crying. I could feel the scars, cuts, and bruises and the taste of blood in my mouth again.

I hear four yell. "Tris!" He said running towards me. He looked at the ground and saw a knife, and a note. It saying the words "I'm watching you." Four got down on his knees and held me. His chin rested on my head and he stroked my hair.

"Shhh its okay." He said whispering.

"As long as I'm here he can't hurt you." He said squeezing me tight.

I sobbed into his chest. I could barely stand to look at the floor because there stood the knife that almost killed me. He moved the knife and put it back in the box, shutting the box.

He kept holding me until I calmed down and stopped crying.

"Tris?" He asked me. I looked up at him as he pushed my hair out of my face so he could see me.

"We are going to get back at him. I promise." Four spoke. I nodded and we sat there hugging each other, never letting each other go.

**Here you go!:P I will be back with more chapters! Xoxoxo Sweetposioncupcake**


	15. beautiful gold

**Hi you guys! Here is the next chapter! I hope you guys like it and keep reading!:3 **

Tris's P.O.V.

We sat there on the floor, him holding me stroking my hair.

"Hey, I forgot I wanted to give you something." He said looking down at me. I looked up at him.

"What?" I ask. He pulled a red box out of his pocket. And handed it to me.

"Open it." He said smiling.

I slowly opened the box and it had the most beautiful necklace sitting there that I had ever seen. It was a ring of fire with the abnegation sign in the middle, it was gold and it was so beautiful.

"Its beautiful." I say looking up at him.

"I had gotten it for you for Valentine's Day but I forgot to give it to you on Valentine's Day." He said smiling at me.

"I love it." I said running my hand through his hair.

"I thought you would." He said. I leaned up and kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back putting his tongue in my mouth, and I put my tongue in his mouth tasting him. We kissed passionately. He stopped and looked at me smirking, he picked me up and carried me to his couch and he put me down on the ground. I pushed him down on the couch a little so I was on top of him. He grabbed my hips and was holding me tight. I french kissed him and he started to reach his hands up my shirt to unclasp my bra from the back. I smiled through our kiss and we were about to get intimate before we heard another knock on the door.

Four sighed. "Who could that be?" He said frowning. I got off of him and he walked up to the door opening it. There stood Christina and Will.

"Hey, were going to a party tonight, do you guys want to come?" Christina asked us. Four looked at me and I looked back at him. I didn't really care if we went to a party as long as Four was there.

"Sure." Four said. "What time?"

"Nine thirty." Will spoke.

"Okay." Four replied. He was about to shut the door when Christina stopped him.

"Actually, can I borrow Tris?" Christina asked. Four looked at her with a weird expression.

"Uh yeah why?" Four asked her.

"Because I needed to talk to her and I need her so I can help her get ready for the party." I just looked at Christina. I hope I don't have to wear a damn dress again. I don't like wearing dresses anymore, it kinda reminds me of abnegation where I was always tripping over the dress I was wearing.

"Um... I don't have to wear a dress do I?" asked Christina. Four smirked at me and put his arm around my waist.

"Yeah Tris, Its a party. And besides, I already have a dress for you to wear." She said smiling at me with a proud face. I looked at Four who was smiling.

"Go get ready with her, I'll see you at nine thirty." He said pushing me lightly towards Christina.

"Yay!" Christina said clapping. Will just stood there smiling.

"Don't worry Tris, I have a feeling shes gonna make me dress up too." He said patting me on the shoulder. I laughed a little and we walked away from Four's apartment.

* * *

I stood there staring in agony at myself. I hated wearing dresses. The only good thing about this dress is that it makes me look like an adult and makes me look like I have boobs. Christina came in and looked at me.

"Tris you look good." She said smiling. I looked at myself in the mirror again, my hair had been straightened and I had black eyeliner and mascara on. My dress was black like my last dress except this dress was poofy at the bottom and it was knee length. The top of the dress was strapless and it sparkled. My high heels were black too, they were closed toe shoes and I was wearing the necklace that Four gave me. I looked at Christina. Her dress was dark blue and was way above the knee. her hair was curled and she was wearing makeup.

"You look good too." I say smiling at Christina. She smiled back at me and Will walked into her bathroom.

"Hello ladies, I have a feeling that tonight will be awesome." He said leaning his arms against me and Christina. I laughed and Christina grabbed her small purse.

"Come on lets go." She said walking out of her living room. I followed her and we heard someone knock on the door. She opened the door and there stood Four leaning against the wall.

"Hey." He said looking at her.

I walked up to the door and I could feel his eyes boring into me.

"Hey Tris." He said pulling me in for a hug. I hugged him and he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back and we stood there kissing each other before Will coughed loudly.

"You guys having fun there?" Will said smirking. Me and Four both blushed and we let go of each other, now holding hands.

"Lets go to the party!" Christina said laughing. She shut the door behind her and we walked down the hallway heading to the party.

"Are you planning on getting drunk tonight?" I asked Will.

"Oh yeah, totally." Will said laughing.

I looked over at Four who was smiling.

"Do you plan on getting drunk?" I asked him. He looked at me and laughed a little.

"I would, but I don't want to do anything stupid." He said smiling back at me. I nodded. I can understand that, besides I don't want to have to constantly make sure that hes okay and wouldn't be too drunk to fall over into the chasm or something. I actually don't know if I want to see Four really drunk and acting crazy, that'd be a little scary. We reached the party and stood at the entrance leading into the room. It had strobe lights, a bar, a DJ, and blasting loud music. I stared at Four and he looked down at me.

"I love you." He said to me. I giggled and held his hand tighter. "I love you too." I said as we walked in to the party.

**Ta-Da! there you go, heres this chapter! Please leave a good review and continue reading please!:P Xoxoxo Sweetposioncupcake**


	16. Eric

**Hi! I'm back! I didn't post any chapters yesterday because I was really busy. But anyways here is this chapter. You will be seeing Eric in this chapter. So be prepared. So here it is!:P **

Tris's P.O.V.

Me and Four walk into the party. Loud music was bursting, and my ears started to hurt.

"You wanna go sit down?" Four asked me. I nodded. He held my hand as we walked out to the balcony where it was quieter. Not a lot of people were out on the balcony except us, so it was kind of calming.

"You look beautiful tonight." four said holding my hips. It felt like where ever his fingers touched my skin burned. It burned, but in a good way. "I don't know if we should be here, other guys might try to stare at you." Four said smiling. I blushed and we leaned in for a kiss. I kissed him passionately my hands touching his hair. Right when we were kissing we heard Eric walk out onto the balcony. He coughed loudly and we both stopped.

"Oh hey Four. I didn't know you were together with the stiff." Eric said in a cocky voice. Eric looked weird. His hair was parted a different way and he had a new piercing on his ear. He was wearing completely black like he always does, but something about him seemed different.

Four looked at him annoyed. "Yes we are. Do you have a problem with it?" Four asked in a deep voice. Four held my hand as he let go of my hips.

"No, I just think its interesting." Eric said. He walked over to me with a smile on his face, and whispered in my ear a little too loudly to where Four could hear it.

"Good luck. I hope you and Four don't break up." He said smiling. Four got mad and pushed Eric out of my face. Eric looked at Four like he was about to kill him. I'm glad Four pushed him out of my face, I hate Eric. He made me fight Molly, and Peter. He made Four throw knives at me, which I hated Eric for making him do that.

"Don't talk to her ever." Four said pushing me behind his back so Eric couldn't get to me. Eric's face looked red.

"I'll be watching you." Eric said leaving the balcony. Four looked down at me and held me tight against him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he was gonna be here." He said quietly.

"Its not your fault, you didn't know." I say.

"I'm also sorry because I tell you not to talk to a lot of people, but I just want to protect you." He said shyly. I held his hands in my face.

"You're the only person I want to talk to." I said smiling at him. He smiled back at me and we stood there looking at each other for a few minutes just looking at each other. I could hear the music blasting from the other room. The lyrics were something like

"Hey I heard you were a wild one, oohhh. If I took you home it'd be a home run."

I liked the song, it was kind of catchy. It kinda reminded me of Four for some odd reason. I stared up at Four and he looked at me and held my cheek in his hand.

"I know that we just got here, but why don't we ditch this party and do something funner? He said talking quietly into my ear. I blushed when I realized what he meant.

"Okay." I said.

He grabbed my hand as we walked back into the party room.

"Lets go tell Will and Christina were leaving." I tell Four. He nods and I look around for Christina, I can't find her but I see Will over by the bar doing shots. I walk over to him and tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey, will." I said. He turned around and he looked like he was drunk again.

"Oh, hey Tris." He said in a weak voice.

"Will you tell Christina that were gonna leave?" I asked Will.

Will nodded. "Thanks." I say trying to walk away. He grabs me by the arm and stops me. Four stops too and looks at Will.

"Hey, when you get the chance, do you wanna go out on a date?" I looked at him shocked. He knows I'm dating Four, so why would he ask me that? I thought he was dating Christina anyways because they make such a good couple.

Four looked over at Will annoyed.

"Hey, Will?" Four asked him.

"Yeah man?" Will asked back. His eyes were loopy and he seemed dizzy.

"I'm dating Tris, shes mine." Four said to him angrily.

"Oh okay, sorry man I forgot." Will said. Four grabbed me by the arm and we left the party going back to his apartment.

* * *

We reached his apartment and as soon as he shut the door behind us he pinned me against the wall. He smiled and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back and tasted him. I loved the taste of him. I breathed in his scent as his hands roamed up to my waist line. I moaned and I knew that he wanted to finish what we started earlier. He kissed my cheek going down to my neck biting me. He kissed and sucked the sensitive spot on my neck. After he was done I knew he had left a hickey.

"Lets go to the bedroom." He said smiling. I nodded at him. He picked me up and put me over his shoulder. I laughed and held onto him as he carried me to his bed.

**That was this chapter! Sorry I haven't been posting alot, theres a winter storm and the power keeps going out. Also because I've been really busy. Anyways please leave a nice review and I'll be posting more within the next few days!:P **


	17. Your new family

**Hi you guys! I hope you like this chapter and please leave a review about how you truly feel about this chapter and what you like about this chapter! Sorry it took so long for me to update, theres been a lot of crazy stuff happening lately. Anyways Enjoy!;P **

Tris's P.O.V.

He carried me to the bed and I laughed as he threw me over his shoulder. He put me down on the bed and stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're beautiful." He said smiling. I grabbed his neck and pulled his mouth to me, smashing my lips against his. He ran his big fingers up my stomach heading for my bra. I gasped when he reached it. He tried to unclasp it, but right when we were about to go further when we heard a knock on the door. Four groaned and frowned. His hands moved back down and he got off of me slowly and we heard another knock.

"I'm coming!" Four said going to the door. I followed right behind him to see who it was. He opened the door and there stood Christina with a worried look on her face.

"Hey." I said. "Whats wrong?" I asked her. She was out of breath and her face was red. She stuttered. "Uriah broke out of jail." She said. I could feel my body start to shake and my palms sweat. Four looked over at me, his face shocked and concerned. I put my head in my hands and started crying. Four held me and looked at Christina.

"How do you know he broke out?" Four asked.

"I saw him running down the hallway just a minute ago." Christina said. I became even more stressed out. If the dauntless police can't find him, then that means that he could definitely find me and kill me. I cried into Four's chest thinking about how he almost killed me last time. I remember the box full of water, hitting me and punching me, I could almost feel the knife against my throat for a minute. I cried harder into his chest and he looked down at me.

"Tris, if he even comes near you, I will hurt him. I promise." Four said. I could almost see him tear up in his eyes and I could feel his breathing pick up.

"Okay." I said crying. He hugged me again and stared at Christina.

"Tell me if you see him again. Okay?" Four asked Christina. Christina nodded her head.

"Yes." She said. "Well, I'm gonna go. I have to get back to Will." Christina said looking down at the floor.

"Okay." Four said shutting the door. He shut the door and held me. He spoke into my ear.

"I want you to live with me from now on. Is that okay?" He asks me, pulling back from the hug. His eyes stare at me, looking through my soul.

"Yeah." I said smiling at him. He pulled me in for a kiss and we kissed for a minute.

Four's P.O.V.

As much as I want to stay in this bed and lay with her all day making out, I can't. I have to find Uriah and kill him. I want her to not have to constantly worry all the time that shes gonna be attacked. I want her to feel safe with me and not feel like shes in danger. I want to take all of her memories from that horrible place Uriah had and destroy them. She means so much to me, and I can't bare to see her go through these fears by herself. I'm going to protect her from now on no matter what.

Tris's P.O.V.

We make out and he pulls back from the kiss holding my hands.

"Come on lets go get your things from your apartment." He said squeezing my hands. I nodded and he opened the apartment door. He held my hand as we walked out together going to my apartment.

* * *

We get to my apartment and I unlock the door. He goes in front of me like hes trying to protect me from anyone that could be in my apartment. I walk behind him and look down at the floor where my blood was. I try to forget about it staring up at the ceiling but It doesn't really help.

I get to my bedroom and grab my suitcase. I lay my suitcase out on my bed while he looks around my apartment to make sure no ones here. I put most of my clothes in my suitcase along with a picture of my family. When he goes in the kitchen I quickly put pads and tampons into my suitcase. The next thing I put in there was my hair brush, makeup, and toothbrush. I close my suitcase and drag it along with me into the kitchen where he stands there, like a statue.

"Whats wrong?" I ask. I walk over to him and theres another picture of my family on my fridge.

"Was that your brother?" He asks me in a low voice pointing at Caleb in the picture.

"Yeah." I said. "Hes in Erudite now." I say. Four looks at me and then back at the picture.

"I've seen him in abnegation somewhere, when I was still in abnegation." Four said. "They must miss you." Four said quietly. I nod and grab his hand holding it.

"I don't have a family anymore." I say.

He holds my hips and strokes my hair behind my ear. He looks down at me with his eyes that make me feel like I'm slowly melting.

"I'm your family now." He says. I smile and we hug each other for a while. I could feel his hot body against mine, and his muscular arms around me. I felt safe right then and there at that moment. I could stay here with him forever. I love him so much.

**That was the end of this chapter! Once again I'm sorry for not updating every day like I used to. Its been very crazy around my house. Anyways stick around for more and I will be back! :P Xoxoxo Sweetposioncupcake **


	18. Just the way you are

**Sorry guys its been a while, I've been really busy with school and stuff. But here is chapter 18! I hope you like it and there will be lemons in upcoming chapters! Enjoy!:P **

Tris's P.O.V.

After I had gotten my stuff from my apartment, we walked back to four's apartment holding hands. When we got to his apartment he shut the door behind us and whispered into my ear.

"I have a surprise for you." He said smirking.

"What?" I asked giggling as his breath tickled my neck.

"Were gonna go out tonight." He spoke. "Your going out with Christina to find a dress today." Four said as he wrapped his hands around my hips.

"I love you so much." I said.

"I love you more." He said as he hugged me from behind.

All of a sudden we heard a knock on the door.

"That must be Christina." Four said walking to the door. He opened it and there stood Christina with a huge smile on her face.

"You ready Tris?" She asks in a squealing voice.

"Umm." I say. She grabs my arm and pulls me away from Four and out the door.

"I'll have her ready at my place by eight o clock!" Christina said as she dragged me away from Four.

"Christina! Hold up can you slow down a little?" I said as she stopped dragging me along with her.

"Listen I know your upset about Uriah breaking out of jail, but tonight is going to be amazing!" she squealed.

I looked at her in an odd way.

"You know something that I don't." I said kind of suspicious.

She giggled.

"Even If I did know something that you didn't know I wouldn't tell you because its a surprise." She said smirking. I sighed and looked at her.

"Come on lets go find a dress for you to wear tonight!" She said as we walked to a dress store.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

After we had found me a dress and some cute lingerie to wear for later on, we walked back to her apartment. When we got there she squealed and told me to go get changed. she pushed me into the bathroom and I stood there getting dressed. The dress I got was a little bit above the knee and was strapless. It was a sweetheart neckline and was grey at the top with rhinestones on it. The bottom was poofy and was black material. My high heels were black and my lingerie was black with lace on it and a big bow on my bra. When I had put everything on Christina came into the bathroom and smiled.

"You look so pretty!" She yelled.

"Come on lets do your hair and makeup." She said as she sat me down at her vanity.

The first thing she did was my makeup. She put foundation, powder, black eyeliner, and mascara on me. She then got out her curling iron and curled my hair. She sprayed hairspray all over my head and I coughed from all of the smells. Christina looked at me one more time as she smiled.

"You look so beautiful!" She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Christina, thank you." I said as I hugged her. She hugged me back and we stood there hugging each other for a couple of minutes before we heard a knock on the door.

"That must be Four!" she said she wiped her face from her tears and ran to the door. She opened it and there stood Four in a tux. I walked to the door and looked at him as he stared at me. He walked up to me and hugged me tightly.

"You're beautiful." He said quietly. I blushed and looked up at him.

"Okay, go have fun!" Christina said. We walked out of her apartment and to the restaurant.

"So where are we going?" I asked as Four wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You'll see." He said.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

When we got to the restaurant I stared in awe. It was beautiful. There was a water fountain with naked angels on it. The ceiling had a string of beautiful lights on it, and there was a garden on the inside of the restaurant full of beautiful roses. There was also people playing music, and a man singing classy music.

I smiled at four as he smiled back at me.

When the waiter sat us down, we both got wine and talked for a while. We were laughing and having a good time while eating dinner. After we finished eating, Four looked at me with a smile on his face.

"There's a reason why I brought you here." Four said as he looked at me seriously.

"What is it?" I asked him smiling. Right as I said that a song came on. It was a song I knew back from abnegation, and it was a beautiful song.

_"Oh her eyes her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinning oh her hair her hair falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday." _

The song went on as Four began to talk.

"I just wanted to say that I love you so much. I knew it from the moment I met you. I want you to be mine for eternity and I can't imagine life without you." Four said. The song went on.

_"Oh I know I know when I compliment her she won't believe me, but if so if so sad to think that she don't see what I see. But every time she asks me do I look okay, I say... _

"Tris." Four said as he got down on one knee.

_"When I see your face, there's not a thing I would change, because your amazing just the way you are." _

"Will you marry me?"

**Ta-Da! the end of chapter 18! Stick around for more! :D**


End file.
